The invention relates to retainers for eyeglasses which fit around the head during the wearing of eyeglasses and which attach to the eyeglasses, and more particularly to such a retainer which can also be used as an eyeglasses case for protecting the eyeglasses when they are not being worn.
The prior art teaches several retainers for eyeglasses. U.S. Pat. No. 3,728,012 to Downey discloses a string-like retainer which passes through openings in the eyeglasses stems and is longitudinally adjustable. U.S. Pat. No. 4,133,604 to Fuller shows a headband that serves as a retainer attaching at tubular elements formed as an integral part of the retainer. U.S. Pat. No. 4,541,696 to Winger et al. is a retainer made of knit material and functioning similarly to Fuller. U.S. Pat. No. 4,692,002 to Meistrell comprises a long stretchable band having holes for insertion of the eyeglasses stems for attachment. U.S. Pat. No. 4,696,556 to Perry III is a headband retainer similar to Winger but having an improved end design. U.S. Pat. No. 4,818,094 to Lyons is similar to several prior art designs but includes the improvement of an adjustment ring for elimination of slack in the attachment. None of the prior art disclosures show the combination of features and capabilities of the instant invention. It is the applicants opinion that the combination of features of the instant invention make it quite unique and extremely useful. Other know prior, art includes U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,102,216; D336,098; 5;299,682; 5,366,072; 5,593,024; 5,687,837; 5,735,393; 5,816,464; 5,878,443; 6,038,706; and 6,131,209.
A combination eyeglasses retainer and eyeglasses protective cover is disclosed comprising a protective case having a connection member detachably attached at each end. The connection member provides for temporarily joining the case to the stems of a pair of eyeglasses. The protective case and the connection member form a linear band for retaining eyeglasses on a wearers head. When not being worn the eyeglasses can be removed from the head and placed within the protective case. In the preferred embodiment, the protective case is a linear double roll of stretch fabric stitched closed at each end where the connection member is attached. At the center of the double roll, the rolled fabric can be temporarily unrolled exposing a cavity into which the eyeglasses can be placed for protective storage. The connection member is a coaxial arrangement of flexible tubes with a short elastic tube captured at the free end. The stem of the eyeglasses fits tightly into the free end and is held by the elastic tube. A snug fit of the invention when used as a retainer around the head is obtained by removing slack through adjustment of the free ends on the eyeglasses stems. The invention can, of course, be used for vision correction eyeglasses, sunglasses, safety glasses and goggles or any other eyewear.